1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic pen for detecting a touch location and a method and an apparatus for detecting a touch location.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may use a remote controller or a mouse to apply an operation signal to a display apparatus, such as a TV or a monitor. Furthermore, electronic pens for directly drawing on and/or applying operation signals to display apparatuses may be provided. To operate such an electronic pen, a technique for detecting whether an object touches a display panel or not and a technique for detecting a location at which the object is touched is used.
In one example, a method of detecting a location touched by an electronic pen includes generating either infrared rays or ultrasonic waves using the electronic pen and detecting the infrared rays or the ultrasonic waves at a display panel. However, this method requires an additional device on the display panel, and thus manufacturing cost increases.
In another example, a method of detecting a location touched by an electronic pen includes detecting infrared rays generated when the electronic pen touches a display panel. This method requires no additional device on the display panel. However, since this method detects infrared rays generated by the scans of a display panel on its scan electrodes, it is difficult to accurately detect the location touched by the pen when the electronic pen touches a location between scan electrodes.